Sweet Surprise !
by Divyaa26
Summary: Purvi , All Of A Sudden Turns into a Cook to Give Surprise To her Boyfriend Kavin. What Happens When A Cute Girlfried Decides to Give Surprise to Her Boyfriend? Well Nothing Can Be Predicted ;) Here's A Cute,Fluffy and Light hearted KaVi Os! No Drama, No Heavy Dialouges Nothing! As Its So Not My Style ;) All KaVi Fans are welcomed And Others too! Peep in to know more! R n R :)
_AN **: Holaaa Friends! Divyaa Here :) With A Brand New KaVi Os!**_

 _ **Surprise For Levisha! :):)**_

 _ **Levisha , This One's For You My Dear. For Being So Nice And So Kind Towards Me Always! I Cant Tell You How overwhelemed I Was When I read In One Of Your Review that You Think How Lucky Those People Are Who Are Around Me , You Know What Sweetheart I Am The Luckiest Of All To Have Such Lovely and Pure Girl Like YOU around Me. I Consider Myself sow fortunate to Be You Di And Friend :) I Really Wanna Know You More , I Have A Request..Can You Please create An Account of Yours? So that we can chat more. Only If You Don't Have Any Problem. Otherwise I Can Wait :) And Dear , Its Your Big Heart That You Call Me A Great Writer , But I Am Not :)**_

 _ **I'm Just A Decent writer Who Writes whatever comes in heart. Readers like you and Everyone Make Me Great. But I truely am not :)**_

 _ **Awesome , your birthday is on 30th May. We'll celebrate your birthday togather. Well About me , Mera Birthday Sab se Aakhir mein aata hai. 26Th December :)**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading! :)**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **She rushed inside the house and Threw her Bag on cluch , Grabbed Her i - Pad And Opened Google Browser And Her Fingers Quickly moved typing -**_

 ** _' Besan Ladoo Recipe '_**

 ** _The Page Appeared With Almost 9-10 recipes , She got Confused with which one to read first and follow. After good 5 mins of Thinking she shook her head and pulled her hair lightly in irritation._**

 ** _" Yaar Itni Saari Recipes! Ab inn mein se kaunsi padhu? " She Mummered._**

 ** _Then She Got An Idea and She kept her finger on the first recipe and Started singing._**

 ** _" Inky pinky ponky , father had a donkey ; donkey died father cried ..Inky pinky ponky! "_**

 ** _Her finger stopped on the 3rd last recipe and She clicked on that one._**

 ** _" Har recipe mein Besan Ke Ladoo banane ka hi tarika diya hota hai na , toh phir itni sari sites kyu daal rakhi hai! Bechare Mujh jaise 1st time cookers ko kitna confusion hota hoga ke kaunsi follow kare aur kaunsi nahi..." She said While the page was getting downloaded._**

 ** _" Okay...Now Let's see..." She Said While Starting to read the recipe._**

 ** _TING TING TING TING TING TING_**

 ** _Her Phone rang and She saw the caller id and picked it up._**

 ** _" Hello Baby.." He Said Cutely._**

 ** _" Ya Baby.." She replied checking out recipe._**

 ** _" Baby Are You Even Listening to Me? " He asked._**

 ** _She Sighed and kept the i pad aside._**

 ** _" Haan Baby..Bolo. " She said Softly._**

 ** _" Kya Bolu..Abhi Investigation se aya toh Pankaj ne bataya ke tum ghar chali gayi..Itni jaldi? Tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na Purvi? Are you okay? " He finished the sentence._**

 ** _" Meri Tabiyat bilkul theek hai Kavin.." She Smiled._**

 ** _" Toh Phir Tum itni jaldi kyu ghar chali gayi? Mujhe bataya bhi nahi? Hamesha Main Tumhe ghar drop karta hu aur aaj tum ne mera wait bhi nahi kiya baby? " Kavin asked questions on Gun fire._**

 ** _" Umm..Woh Kuch Kaam tha Kavin , isiliye aa gayi jaldi. " Purvi said._**

 ** _" Haan Toh You could have told me na Baby? " He asked again._**

 ** _" Baby, tum investigation mein the na toh mujhe tumhe disturb nahi karna tha isiliye nahi bataya.." She tried to Covince him._**

 ** _" Tum mujhse kuch chupa rahi ho Purvi? " He asked._**

 ** _" Nahi Kavin. Bhala main tum se kya chupaungi.." She said._**

 ** _" Hmm..Waise itna kya important kaam tha tumhe? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Woh...Woh hai kuch personal kaam." She said._**

 ** _" Personal? Purvi Hamare beech yeh personal word kaha se aaya? Aur aisa kaunsa PERSONAL kaam hai tumhe jo Tum apne Boyfriend Se bhi Chupa rahi ho? "_**

 ** _He stressed the word Personal._**

 ** _" Baby..Ab Kitne sawal puchoge tum! Main tumhari girlfriend hu ; koyi criminal nahi..abhi main rakhti hu..Bbyee..Love You! " Purvi hurriedly Disconnected the call._**

 ** _" Ha Par..Hello? Purvi? "_**

 ** _He realised that the call was disconnected._**

 ** _" I Love You tak suna nahi usne aur phone cut kar diya? Hua kya hai Purvi ko? " Kavin was about to re-dial the number but Mayur came from behind._**

 ** _" Kavin Sir , apko Daya sir Aur Dushyant sir bula rahe hai.." He Said._**

 ** _Kavin Nodded and Went With him._**

 ** _" I'm Sorry Kavin..Maine Tum se thik se baat nahi ki..Lekin agar main aur 2 min tum se baat karti na toh tum mujhe pakka pakad lete.." She Mummered._**

 ** _She Glanced at her wallpaper which was of Her and His ; He was hugging her and She was smiling widely. They looked So Perfect! So Adorable So Cute!_**

 ** _She Kept her phone aside and Took her i - pad and started reading._**

 ** _" Okay..so lets start with ingredients..."_**

 ** _She took a pen and paper to note the ingredients._**

 ** _" Besan Flour , Ghee , Sugar , Dry fruits and some cardamoms ( Elaichi ) " She noted down everything and then kept i - pad aside and took her wallet and went to shopping._**

 ** _... After some time..._**

 ** _" Uff..Finally saara saaman toh aa gaya. Ab Aagey padhti hu kaise banate hai yeh Laddoo..."_**

 ** _She started to read the recipe._**

 ** _( Till Purvi reads th recipe lemme tell you the reason behind Purvi's Sudden wish of Making Besan Laddoo. )_**

 ** _...FLASHBACK..._**

 ** _It was lunch time._**

 ** _Everybody were sitting in the canteen and having their lunch. Busy in Chatting and Cracking Jokes._**

 ** _When Shreya came a box of sweets and offered Everyone._**

 ** _" Sir Please aap lijiye na.." Shreya said offering the box to Freddy._**

 ** _" Waah Shreya! Yeh Besan Ke laddoo Toh bohot hi tasty hai ..." Pankaj said._**

 ** _" Thanks Pankaj. Woh Mummy ne Bheje Hai." Shreya smiled._**

 ** _She came towards Purvi and She took one and soon the box was empty._**

 ** _Just when Kavin Came finishing an important call._**

 ** _" Kya Baat hai..Sab Log Laddoo Kha Rahe Hai? Koyi good news hai kya? " Kavin smiled._**

 ** _" Nahi Kavin , woh actually mummy ne Besan ke Laddoo bheje the toh bas wahi de rahi thi main sab ko.." Shreya Said._**

 ** _" Wow! Besan laddoo! " Kavin exclaimed like a small kid._**

 ** _" Shreya , Kya Main Ek Le Sakta hu Please? Actually I Am Just Mad Over Besan Laddoo's :) " Kavin couldn't stop himself._**

 ** _" Umm...I'm Really Sorry Kavin , I'm So Sorry. Laddoo toh khatam ho gaye.." Shreya Said Sadly._**

 ** _" Ohh. Hard luck." Kavin Sighed._**

 ** _" Kavin , Yeh Lo! " Purvi extended her half eaten laddoo to him with a cute smile._**

 ** _He Smiled seeing her innocence._**

 ** _" Arey Nahi Nahi Purvi..Tum Kha Lo. " He Smiled._**

 ** _" Nahi Kavin. Tumhe Yeh itne Pasand Hai , agar mujhe pehle pata hota toh main bilkul nahi khati ; pura ka pura tumhe De Deti. " She Smiled._**

 ** _" Kha Lo Kavin. Waise bhi Jhootha khane se Pyaar badhta hai. " Tarika said._**

 ** _" Okay. Toh Khila do Purvi.." Kavin said as they joined everybody on the dining table._**

 ** _Purvi fed him the laddoo and He ate It with great joy._**

 ** _" Waise Kavin Tumhe Besan ke Laddoo itne pasand hai? " Daya asked._**

 ** _" Haan Daya Sir. Main Bachpan se hi Pagal Hu Besan Ke Laddoo Ke Liye , Meri sab se favourite sweet dish hai yeh. Meri Maa , Duniya ke sab se best besan ke laddoo banati hai. I Really Miss the taste of Her Besan Laddoo. " Kavin said._**

 ** _" Waah Sir. Hamein Pata nahi tha ke aap itne dewaane honge woh bhi ek mithai ke liye.." Pankaj said._**

 ** _" Dewaana? Yeh Toh Ekdm Baccha ban jaata hai when it comes to These Laddoo's. Kamina Bachpan Mein Laddoo Khud Churata tha aur saara blame Mujh pe Daal deta tha.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _Everybody Laughed at This And Kavin winked at Dushyant._**

 ** _" Haan. Aur tujhe yaad hai , Ek Baar Hum Dono Chadhe The Shelf pe Laddoo Ka Dabba Utarne. " Kavin Squlled._**

 ** _" Haan..Woh Baat kaise bhool sakta hu main.." Dushyant Chuckled._**

 ** _" Kyu? Aisa kya hua tha? " Abhijeet asked._**

 ** _" Sir , Hua Yeh tha ke hum bohot chote the yahi kuch 5 saal ke honge , aur isko pata nahi kaha se lekin pata chal chuka tha ke shelf ke sabse uche wale dibbe mein besan laddoo hai. Isiliye hum dono chad gaye shelf pe , dibba khol ke masti se baith ke laddoo kha hi rahe the ke Humare Weight se Shelf Niche aa gaya aur Shelf ke sath hum dono bhi..." Dushyant chuckled._**

 ** _" Haan. Uss din kya daant padi thi maa se..." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Haan . Hum ne Kand hi waisa kiya tha. Daant toh padni hi thi , sab teri wajah se.." Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Kya meri wajah se? Bhai , main akela thodi kha Raha Tha laddoo tu bhi toh kha raha tha na? Aur yeh matt bhul Ke bachpan mein teri wajah se bhi hamein bohot daant padi hai. " Kavin Replied._**

 ** _" Haan. Toh maine kaha tha Mera sath dene ko? " Dushyant raised eyebrows._**

 ** _" Nahi. "_**

 ** _" Toh Kyu Diya? "_**

 ** _" Kamine , Bhai Hai Tu Mera! "_**

 ** _" Haan Woh Toh Tu Bhi Hai.."_**

 ** _Both Of Them Laughed and Everybody started chit- chatting whereas Purvi's mind stroke something._**

 ** _... FLASHBACK END..._**

 ** _By Now The Vessel Was Placed On the gas stove with besan flour in it and Purvi was stiring it with a big Table Spoon._**

 ** _" Hmm..Ab issey Brown hone tak roast karna hai...aur beech mein thoda Ghee add karna hai.." She said glancing at the recipe._**

 ** _" Lekin? Beech mein matlab? Exactly kitne time ke baad Ghee add karna hai? Yeh toh inn logo ne diya hi nahi hai...ab mujhe kaise pata chalega? " Purvi got confused._**

 ** _After Many Thoughts She decided to Add Ghee At That moment only , And She Added it in the Besan flour When it was completely raw._**

 ** _" Ab Ghee daal hi diya hai toh Shakkar aur Yeh Green Green Kya Hai , Haan Elaichi..Yeh Bhi Daal hi deti hu..."_**

 ** _Saying this she added those ingredients too and Kept stiring it._**

 ** _" Its Not That Bad Yaar! I thought It would Be Complicated , But yeh toh kitna easy hai bas sab Mix Karo Aur Stir karte Raho. "_**

 ** _Purvi Turned On Some Music And Kept Stiring It And Started Dancing Along. She Looked So Cute While Dancing Along With That Spoon in her hand And Stiring the mixture in between._**

 ** _Meanwhile , Her Mobile Phone Which She Kept on the couch was buzzing ; Kavin Was Calling Her._**

 ** _" Come On Purvi , Pick Up The Phone! " Kavin Exclaimed._**

 ** _" Kya Hua Bhai? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _" Arey yaar dekh na , Main Kab Se Purvi Ko Phone Kar Raha Hu..Lekin Woh Utha Hi Nahi rahi hai..Mujhe Tension Ho Raha hai.." Kavin Said in Concern._**

 ** _" Haan toh shayad Woh Rest kar rahi hogi na , tu bhi kya yaar..Kitna Pareshaan ho gaya.." Dushyant smiled._**

 ** _" Accha? Tu mujhe sikhata hai , Ishu ko 2 min late ho jaye toh khud kitna pareshaan hota hai dekha hai kabhi? "_**

 ** _" Haan Woh...Woh..."_**

 ** _" Kya Woh Woh...Pata Hai Mujhe Tum Dono Ka Kya Equation Hai.."_**

 ** _" Yeh Sab Chod , Chal Investigation Ke Liye Jaa Na Hai.."_**

 ** _... On Other Side ..._**

 ** _" What . The . Hell ! "_**

 ** _Purvi Stood In A Complete Horrified State. As She Saw An Ugly , Hard was Rock and Tasteless cluster of besan flour._**

 ** _" Yeh Kya ho gaya? " Purvi said while checking the recipe again._**

 ** _" Recipe ke hisab se toh isse brown hona chahiye tha par yeh toh kuch alag hi ho gaya hai. "_**

 ** _She scrolled down and there was a note in small letters._**

 ** _ADD GHEE ONLY AFTER THE BESAN TURNS BROWN._**

 ** _Purvi Boiled in anger._**

 ** _" Yeh Pehle nahi bata sakte the! " She shouted._**

 ** _She Threw that ugly mixture in the dustbin and Stood there With her hands on her hips._**

 ** _" Kya Karu ab? First attempt mein hi main toh clean bowled ho gayi! " She said making a sad face ._**

 ** _" Koyi Baat Nahi Purvi , Phir se koshish karo. Pata Hai Na ACP sir kya kehte hai ke Aakhiri saans tak koshish karna matt chodo. "_**

 ** _" Aaing...Thoda zyada motivation ho gaya...hehehe! "_**

 ** _She Took the Vessel again and Again Mixed All the ingredients except ghee._**

 ** _" Okay...Ab Jab tak Yeh Brown nahi ho jata tab tak Main Iss Mein Ghee nahi milaungi. "_**

 ** _She Kept stiring and Finally the mixture started to turn Brown._**

 ** _" Good! Ab Ismein jayega yeh ghee. " She Poured the Ghee in vessel._**

 ** _But this time our Purvi Poured More than required Amount of Ghee in the mixture._**

 ** _" Aab Whats Next...Umm, Mixture ko haath mein leke uske gol gol shape ke laddoo banane hai. "_**

 ** _She Turned Off the flames and Putted the vessel down and Dipped her finger in it._**

 ** _" Ohhh Maa! " She screamed._**

 ** _" Yeh toh kitna garam hai...Thoda thanda karne rakhti hu..."_**

 ** _She Putted the vessel near window for mixture to cool down._**

 ** _"Arey 7:45 ho gaye. Aur Living room pura bikhara pada hai , dinner bhi abhi tak nahi banaya..Yeh Shilpa abhi tak kaise nahi ayi? " Purvi thought._**

 ** _" Arey Woh Toh Gaav Jaane Wali thi aaj. Ohh God , Matlab aaj dinner nahi banega?.."_**

 ** _She walked to the living room and Saw Her Phone._**

 ** _" Aaj hotel se hi mangwa leti hu..."_**

 ** _She swiped the screen And Saw 5-6 Missed Calls By Kavin. Her eyes widened in worry and she immediately called Him._**

 ** _" Hello.." He answered quietly._**

 ** _" Hello Baby? " She knew that he was upset with her._**

 ** _" I'm Not Your Baby. Mera naam Hai , Kavin. " He Said._**

 ** _" Baby , I'm So Sorry..Woh Mera Phone Vibration Pe Tha Aur Main Kuch Kaam Kar rahi thi.." She said._**

 ** _" Rehne do Purvi..Tum Itna Busy thi apne kaam mein ke Ek baar bhi apna phone check nahi kiya tum ne? "_**

 ** _" Baby , Please Mujhse Naraz Matt Ho. I Love You. " She replied._**

 ** _" I Don't Know Why Purvi , But I'm Feeling something really fishy. " He said._**

 ** _" Please Forgive Me Kavin? " Purvi Apologized._**

 ** _" Okay..accha listen , Get Ready I'm Coming In 15 Mins. We'll Go For A Dinner First and Then A Long Drive. Just You And Me. " He Smiled._**

 ** _" No. No Kavin..I Mean Its Not Possible today..I'm Sorry. " She said._**

 ** _" What? Why isn't it possible Purvi? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Kavin..Mujhe Thoda Kaam Hai. " She replied._**

 ** _" Oh come on Purvi ! Kab se Sun raha hu kaam hai kaam hai..Aisa kya kaam hai jiskhj wajah se tum mujhe time nahi de rahi ho? I Wanna Spend Some time with you Purvi, come on ? " Kavin Said._**

 ** _" I Know Kavin. But Sach mein aaj nahi ho payega , Hum Kal Chalte hai na Long drive pe aur - " She was trying to convince him._**

 ** _" Just Forget it Purvi...Bye. " He Kept the phone in Disappointment._**

 ** _She Felt A Pinch In Her Heart , she knew that he wasn't angry but Disappointed. Even She wanted to Spend Time With Him. But She Wanted To Give him the surprise of his favourite sweets._**

 ** _He , On Other hand was lying in his bed and thinking about her._**

 ** _Whats wrong with her..She Never Behave Like this. Meri Purvi Kabhi Mujhe Mana nahi karti lekin aaj Woh Na hi mujhse thik se baat kar rahi hai aur na hi mere saath time spend karna chahti hai. Kya Mujhse Koyi Galti Ho Gayi Hai? Is She Upset with me?_**

 ** _He Took His Phone and Typed A Message To Her._**

 ** _' I'm Sorry Baby For Behaving like this to you , I Am Just Upset. I Dunno What has happened to you but I Just Want My Purvi Back. Hope To See My Purvi Back Tommorow. I Love You. '_**

 ** _He Got Changed And Freshen Up. After eating something He Went To Sleep as it was really enough for him of that day._**

 ** _Here Purvi came back to the kitchen and Checked the Mixture. Till now it was a bit warm , perfect for making laddoo's._**

 ** _" Okay. Now the complex part , Making perfectly round laddoo's. You can do it Purvi , come on. CID officer hui toh kya hua , hu toh ek ladki na..Aur Ladkiyo ke liye koyi chiz Mushkil nahi hoti. " She Mummered to herself._**

 ** _She took some mixture in her palm which was warm and fluidish. She tried to Roll the mixture in order to Make a round shaped laddoo. But It wasn't getting a shape. She tried and tried but the mixture was just irritating the living hell out of Purvi._**

 ** _After trying hard for another 20 mins. She banged her fist on the counter and washed her hands. She came to Living room and Sat on the couch and started crying._**

 ** _" Ek Cheez Karne ka socha tha Maine Kavin ke liye , to make him smile. Lekin mujhse woh bhi nahi hua! You Do So Many Things to Make Me Happy Kavin , And I Couldn't even Give You A Small sweet Happiness. Ulta aur Upset kar diya maine tumhe aaj . Kitna bura laga hoga tumhe. " She Mummered to Herself while sobbing._**

 ** _She took her mobile and Opened Her Gallary , She Saw His Pictures , His Smiling Face And His Attractive Eyes. His Cute Face Made Her Smile Automatically. She Kissed his picture and Spotted A Text From Him._**

 ** _She Read the Text Carefully._**

 ** _" I Love You Too. " She Spoke Softly._**

 ** _She Went Back to her gallary and kept starring at a smiling picture of his._**

 ** _She wiped her tears off._**

 ** _" Smile kyu kar rahe ho tum Kavin? Waise...You look infinitely Cute when you smile. Par Meri Yaha halat kharab ho gayi hai aur tum aise smile kar rahe ho? Socha tha ke Besan ke laddoo khud apne haaton se banaungi aur apne haathon se khilaungi. Lekin Sab Gadbad Ho Gayi. Aur iss chakkar mein Maine tumhe bhi naraz kar diya. "_**

 ** _She paused for a min._**

 ** _" But...I Really wanna make you smile Baby. Your smile gives me so much of energy so much of courage and so much of Motivation. Aur Haan , Yeh Matt samjhana ke Main tum se Kam Pyaar karti hu aur tum Zyada..Main Bhi tum se utana hi pyaar karti hu jitna tum mujhse karte ho. Even I Love You Madly and Even I Can Do Anything and Everything For You. I Can Deal With Those Laddoo's too. Abhi toh puri raat baaki hai , dekh na Main Tumhare liye laddoo banaungi hi. Aur Tumhe Smile Karaungi aur Bataungi How Badly and Madly I Love You. "_**

 ** _She Got up with a new energy and Smiled. As if She Just Got a new life. She Knew Just one thing that She badly wanted to See that Million doller smile of Her Kavin._**

 ** _She Rushed Inside the Kitchen. And Kept her phone near her and kept looking at Kavin's picture. She putted the vessel again on the flames and Made Mixture again With all her heart._**

 ** _She was Looking at his picture every now and then and She Did Each and Everything perfectly this time._**

 ** _After cooling down the mixture , she Made Beautiful Round Shaped Besan Laddoo's and Kept them safe in a box. ( There is a twist here , Will let you know ahead ;) )_**

 ** _When She washed her hands , she saw Her palms turned in redish shade. It was due to vigorus heat of that mixture which she dealed twice._**

 ** _She applied some ice on them and leaned lazily on the Couch._**

 ** _" 3 Baj chuke hai.. Thoda time hai abhi , thodi der so jaati hu.." She Mummered._**

 ** _Saying this she smiled and Soon She Got asleep._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _He Stopped His Car and Looked at her home. He Checked The time and it was sharp 8:00 ._**

 ** _" Purvi ko Pick up karta hun aur Breakfast karne le jaata hu , kal Raat ko Maine thik se behave nahi kiya uske sath. I Hope woh mujhse naraz na ho.."_**

 ** _Kavin pushed the horn so that Purvi would come out._**

 ** _He Honked Again._**

 ** _And Again._**

 ** _But She Did Not Come._**

 ** _" Kya Baat hai? Purvi abhi tak bahar Kyu Nahi aayi..Jaake Dekhta hu."_**

 ** _Kavin Got Out Of The Car and Jogged towards her door. He Rang the doorbell but his angel was so much in deep sleep that The doorbell could do nothing to her._**

 ** _He Got Extremely worried._**

 ** _He took out his key holder and Inserted A Spare key of Her home in the lock. He opened the door and rushed inside._**

 ** _There He Saw His Angel Sleeping On the couch Cuddling her body. He Sighed in Great Relief. She Was Safe. He Went Near Her And Sat On His knees near her. He Admired Her Beauty So Much. She Was So Beautiful , So Innocent , So Pure._**

 ** _He Caressed Her Cheek Lightly and Smiled At Her._**

 ** _" My Angel.." He said._**

 ** _Just When He Noticed Something like powder on her forehead and the same powder was on her clothes._**

 ** _" Purvi..." He tried to wake her up._**

 ** _She Held his palm and Rested her cheek on it._**

 ** _" Purvi Utho Baba...Subeh ho gayi. Wake up sweetheart." He smiled._**

 ** _" Baby...Tum Sapne Mein bhi kitne cute lagte ho.." Purvi said in the possesion of sleep._**

 ** _" Baby..Main Sach Mein Yaha Hu. Utho Na.." He Shook her a bit._**

 ** _Soon She Realised that She wasn't dreaming and He was really in front of her. She got up with a jerk and Sat looking at him._**

 ** _" Good Morning My Angel.." He Smiled._**

 ** _She Said nothing and Just Pulled him in a hug. She Hugged Him So tightly So Tightly that He would never separate from her._**

 ** _" Ar..Are You Okay Baby? " Kavin asked._**

 ** _" I'm So So So Happy To Have You Here Kavin. I mean after Last night I thought Tum mujhse bohot naraz hoge..Pata hai Main bohot akela feel kar rahi thi aur mujhe bohot bura lag raha tha ke Maine Tumhe Naraz Kar diya. "_**

 ** _" Par Purvi..."_**

 ** _" Baby..Baby...Wait Wait. Main Pakka Exact 8 mins mein aati hu Freshen up hoke tum time dekho , I Got Someting for You! "_**

 ** _Purvi Ran to her room and Kavin stood totally confused._**

 ** _" Haan. But Be Careful! " He called from behind._**

 ** _She was already inside the washroom. He shook his head in disbelief and went to kitchen to get some water._**

 ** _As soon as He stepped inside his eyes widened seeing kitchen's condition. Containers of Sugar , Besan flour , elaichi were scattered on the counter. Flour was coverimg more than half part of of the counter. Spoons were scattered here and there. Thankfully No Utensils were unwashed._**

 ** _" Why on earth this kitchen is in this condition! " He Exclaimed._**

 ** _He Came out of the kitchen and saw Purvi rushing towards him in a cute Light Pink One - piece. It was light and Simple. And She Looked Like A Doll in that dress._**

 ** _" Purvi..Kitchen ki yeh halat kaise hui? " Kavin asked._**

 ** _" Umm...Woh.." Purvi smiled sheepishly._**

 ** _" Kya? " Kavin asked._**

 ** _" Ek Min. "_**

 ** _Purvi ran inside the kitchen and Came back with a box in her hand._**

 ** _" Iss Mein Kya Hai Baby? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Mera Kal Ka Woh Important Kaam Hai Ismein.." Purvi smiled._**

 ** _" Matlab? " He asked._**

 ** _" Matlab Pehle Aankhein jmBand karo.." She said._**

 ** _" Baby..Batao Na? " He asked._**

 ** _" Aankhein band karo na.." She pouted._**

 ** _He Knew that His angel wasn't in mood to listen hence he closed his eyes and she opened the box._**

 ** _" Suprise! " She Exclaimed Happily._**

 ** _He Opened His Eyes And Saw 5 Perfectly Round Shaped Besan Laddoo's in the box._**

 ** _" Yeh? " Kavin Asked Looking at Her._**

 ** _" Besan Ke Laddoo..Maine Banaye Hai , Khud Apne Haathon Se. Kal Puri Shaam Main Yahi bana rahi Thi...This was the important work. " She Smiled._**

 ** _" Yeh...Mere Liye? " Kavin Asked._**

 ** _" Ofcourse Baby. Kal tum ne kaha tha na ke tum miss kar rahe ho apni Mom ke haaton ke besan ke laddoo , toh maine socha ke kyu na main khud sikh loo aur tumhe surprise du.." She said innocently._**

 ** _His Lips stretched automatically forming a wide smile on his face. He held her by her arms and looked in her eyes._**

 ** _" Tum Ne Mere liye itna socha..Tum kal mere liye laddoo bana rahi thi aur Main pagal..Pata Nahi kyu itna naraz ho gaya tum pe.." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Woh Sab Chodo Na , Taste karo na..I Hope You like them." She said._**

 ** _" Haan Haan. Lekin Baby , Yeh Kya..Puri Shaam Tum ne sirf 5 laddoo banaye? " He asked With a smile._**

 ** _" Nahi...Woh Hua Yeh Ke..."_**

 ** _and She Narrated Whole Story To Him. He Kept listening to her each and Every word Speechlessly._**

 ** _" Toh..Saari Gadbad Ke Wajah se Bas 5 laddoo hi bana paayi mein Raat ko Jag ke.." She finished with a puppy face._**

 ** _He Was Out Of Words._**

 ** _He Couldn't Believe His Cute Little Doll Took such huge And Non-stop efforts for him , Just To Make Him Happy , to Make Him Smile._**

 ** _He Was Overwhelmed By Her Gesture._**

 ** _He Didn't know what to say._**

 ** _He Just Smiled at her and Kept The box in her hand on the nearby table._**

 ** _" What Happened? " She Asked in worry._**

 ** _He Nodded as Nothing and Cupped Her Face , She Kept Her Hands on his chest. He Placed A Soft Kiss On Her Forehead and Then Softly Picked Her Lips. He Kissed Her Softly and She too responded back kissing him softly._**

 ** _They Separated After some moments and He Leaned His Forehead against hers._**

 ** _" You Have No Idea , How Fortunate I Am To Have An Angel Like You In My Life. " He Confessed._**

 ** _She Blushed._**

 ** _" You Really Are My Angel. Itni baar mehnat ki mujhe khushi dene ke liye , itne efforts kiye..My Angel. I Love You So Much Purvi! " He Smiled._**

 ** _" Tum Mujhe Hamesha itni saari Khushiya dete ho toh Main Kyu Nahi..? I Love You Too Kavin. " She Blushed._**

 ** _Both of them Sat on the couch and Relished the yummy besan laddoo's._**

 ** _Kavin Found them the yummiest , not because they were His Most favourite sweet dish but Because They were made by His Angel. With Lots of Love and Heart._**

 ** _Purvi Felt A Strange happiness and satisfaction when She saw Her Kavin Eating those laddoo's and Smiling all the way._**

 ** _Both of them talked a lot , Purvi told Him about the various funny ways she excercised while making the laddoo's and Kavin adored His Purvi's innocence._**

 ** _This Is What Called Love , When You Make So Much Efforts Just To Bring a smile on your loved one's face._**

 ** _Purvi's Surprise Was Sweet._**

 ** _Kavin's Purvi Was Sweeter._**

 ** _But The Love Between Kavin and Purvi was the Sweetest. :):)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Liked it? Levisha , I'm so excited to know how did you find it..And All My Lovely Readers too , Do Tell Me Through your Precious reviews :):)_**

 ** _Ritika and Meghana , Your Surprises can come up anytime :)_**

 ** _Will start writing Tu Hai Ke Nahi's Next update after Having a Mug Of Coffee , as I Really need it to freshen up my brain cells. Well Its 12:36 of Night , Really Want Some Coffee :)_**

 ** _Tu Hai Ke Nahi will be updated tomorrow for sure._**

 ** _Keep smiling :)_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
